


Madam President

by InBetweens



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F, Hidden Magical Society, Imported from LJ from like 2009, Supernatural - Freeform, old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 16:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14193252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InBetweens/pseuds/InBetweens
Summary: Andrea attends the All Hallows Eve gathering of the MCUU (Magical Creature United Union). The night will be full of surprises for her, but which one is she more excited about? (Old, posted way back in 2009 on LJ) MirAndy. Femslash. Supernatural. Complete.





	Madam President

**Author's Note:**

> I published this back on live journal in 2009. I've since checked it over for mistakes and am bringing it over to Archive and Fanfiction. I may or may not be working on a brief sequel as part of the MirAndy Bingo Challenge. But that won't be posted for some time, I have four other projects ahead of that one so don't count on it being up before August.

 

* * *

**Part 1 of 1**

Andrea Sachs was uncertain as she moved through the crowd of partygoers. She tried to appear as serene as one of her power station should be. Tonight's event was being held by President John Taylor, President of the MCUU, Magical Creatures United Union. President Taylor had started the tradition of bringing the classes together on All Hallows Eve, almost twenty years ago when he was first appointed leader of what had been the Congregation of United Magical Creatures.

Andy looked around the crowded ballroom with a sense of pride for the accomplishments the MCUU had made in the last few decades towards prosperity and continued peace.

Those under the protection of the MCUU hid well in society now that they had a hierarchy that they'd, mostly, all agreed on. As with any thriving society in history, there was always centuries of tension and discord before peace could reign supreme. Even to this day there were still rebels that refused to join the MCUU as they were opposed to hiding within human society. The rebels believed that all magical creatures should live openly and rule over the humans.

Andrea had done a great deal of research into the subject and was confident that the new book she was writing on the subject would go over well. Now if only she could get an interview with President Taylor.

Tonight, was Andy's first time joining in the revelry of the MCUU in New York.

Andy's powers had manifested many years ago, but her parents were unwitting members of the Union, so Andrea hadn't attended many gatherings like these with her parents. She had needed to wait till she was in college and out from under her parent's thumb before she could begin attending such events.

Her parents were very outspoken in their own beliefs that there was a lot more to do before they could be proud MCUU members. Until the MCUU advanced to their standards her parents preferred to live in the humans' world, as humans, their backs turned on the magical world they were both born into. They'd rather live daily lives as humans rather than the wizard and warlock they were.

Andy loved her parents, she did, but she also embraced her magic, her magical history, and proudly supported the union.

This year, on All Hallows Eve, members of the MCUU gathered from all over the world because President Taylor was stepping down. The same President that had helped lead them to this prosperous time in their history was resigning. He was to announce his successor tonight.

It had shocked the magical world greatly when he had announced his resignation. He had been plain with the information that his power had been surpassed. For it had been for generations that the strongest amongst the Magical Creatures world could reign as President. It had been an agreed upon requirement for the position centuries ago.

The knowledge that someone had finally surpassed President Taylor's power had shocked the magical nation and left them on the edge of their seats waiting for the unveiling of their new President.

The three Oracles, or the three Fates as Greek Mythology named the would-be successor. They had prophesized the new President's ascent to power months ago and they'd assured the Magical Nation through several advertisements that this leader would lead them further into the future.

Andy was interested in seeing whom it was that would become their new leader. For it was never about who the person was, but their power. Their society, the society that hid inside hundreds of others, was just like any human civilization. It held its internal struggles and biases and those with more power usually succeeded far more than those without it.

Andrea felt the air around her shift with the uncertainty of the future for the MCUU. There were rumors that tonight at the unveiling the more radical rebels would attempt to assassinate the new President right after they were named.

Andy hoped that wasn't the case as she moved towards the bar. Passing ogres, fairies, witches, wizards, warlocks, vampires and werewolves alike on her trek to the bar.

Andy wondered what the people at  _Runway_  would think if they were at this party. Those in attendance were a hodge-podge of the most modern outfits, in every color imaginable, to the styles worn thousands of years ago. It was such a diverse group and Andy loved every second of it.

The air sizzled with power, with anticipation, and a sense of hope for the future that she'd never felt anywhere else before.

Andy wondered what human kind would do if they knew the fantasy creatures they placed in their horror films were real and living among them day to day.

Of course there were some aspects of Hollywood that got it right but in other aspects they were a far cry from the real world of Magic. It couldn't be helped. False information had to be leaked through legends to allow them the chance to live peaceful lives among humans.

Andy laughed to herself as she reached the bar. The barkeep assumed she was a telepath, blushed and moved away from her for a moment. She felt bad but didn't correct his mistake since he was correct.

There wasn't really a name for her though. Each group she fit into, she didn't. She was something that contradicted the other. She was a witch that was also a warlock. A human would ask what the difference was and to simplify it, the difference was the types of energy she released through her magic, the light from being part witch and the dark as part warlock.

Then there were her abilities that seemed to come from both sides of her family. Her telekinetic powers, empathic, psychic, identic—the ability to identify a persons kind, how ironic no?—and tempathic abilities with all the little gifts she couldn't put into a category, left her without a category. She didn't mind much.

Most just assumed her to be a witch or warlock of great power.

Power.

Funny, how Andy held such a high profile here in the MCUU community but was a ratty reporter in the humans' world. Her position in each society left her thinking about which world she'd rather live in. This one, where people parted before her like the Red Sea, or the world of humans where she lived in a ratty old flat in Manhattan doing the job she loved?

Andy laughed brightly. She wondered what her boss would do if he knew he had hired a woman like her. If he'd fire her for being crazy, faint when she proved it, or insist on the inside story. Probably all of the above.

Andy smiled and waved at another barkeep, a beautiful young half-breed vampire. Andy ordered her drink and left the vampiress a tip before moving back into the crowd. Scanning it with her eyes, she smiled as people's internal conversations filtered into her mind. With a thought she could stop them but right now she felt comfort in their presence.

Halloween the night of their—magic folks'—full potential. It was sickly sweet that the President would be naming his successor tonight of all nights. Humans had spent the evening pretending to be magic folk. Moving from house to house trick or treating here in the United States. Honoring the dead in other countries.

All human races were ignorant of the power emanating from the true magic folk they pretended to be.

Tonight, on All Hallows Eve, the dead did rise. And as their spirits roamed the earth those connected to earth's power rose significantly. The vampires' strength and agility increased. The werewolves' senses skyrocketed. The fairies—of whatever kind—potencies rose to all time highs. The power of all magical creatures was stimulated to such reaches that it became like a euphoric high for most.

In this ballroom full of varying levels of power Andy felt like she could fly and the feeling of others thoughts in her mind left her body on fire.

Andy shook her head and threw her cold water down in one swift chug. It did little to help the heat radiating from her. She wondered if she could find an ice bending witch or warlock to help her cool her overheating body. It was driving her mad! With a quick shake of her shoulders to loosen her muscles she moved towards the balcony. She needed air.

The power radiating from everyone in the room mixed with her own was beginning to suffocate her. With a presence that radiated power, true physical power, she strode through the bending crowd towards the balcony. Her heart raced against her chest at what she could only imagine was pure power surging through her veins.

Dear Spirits, if this is how she, a powerful wiccan felt, she could only imagine how the current President and future President felt.

Unknown to Andy all across the room magic folk of all kinds watched her depart. The sizzle in the air from her power caused them all to shiver.

With a deep intake of breath, Andy tore at her Armani jacket, gasping for breath as the cool night air pushed against her heated skin. As the chill of the night breathed upon her, Andy felt sated. Her body relaxed into a warm euphoric oblivion. Halloween was the one night a year where she needed release.

It wasn't a sexual need, though, oh…could it ever be the most sexually pleasing night of her life! Spirits…!

But no!

It wasn't about sex. Not tonight. Tonight her release would be about power. About letting the power that ran through her veins, burning her from the inside, out into the world around her so it could be reabsorbed. Tonight she would let the power move through her as it was meant to before releasing it. The best way to release this energy was with another's help. Andrea needed an outlet for this power because it needed to go somewhere and the connection made when expelling her power into someone else only to have it given back…uhhh, the orgasms she could reach. Sexual? Definitely! About sex? Not even close.

Andy used to spend Halloween at Doug or Lily's place or a mutual friends hanging out until she went home with Nate and released everything she could muster. With Nate it had to be through sex as he was human and couldn't be a proper outlet for her surging power, but now, now that she was free and no longer involved with a human she could find release like she had in college. Find it through the Exchange.

Mmm…just thinking about the Exchange made Andy shiver with anticipated delight.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of all kinds, if you would please gather a round." Andy heard the announcement and took a deep breath readying herself before she walked back into the party.

With a quick flick of her wrist the buttons of her Armani jacket fastened themselves as her hands slipped into her pockets. Andy took to a wall in the farthest reaches of the room. Getting caught in the middle of the crowd, tonight, right now with her body thrumming with need, was ill advised.

So she stayed away, hidden along the shadow of the wall watching as President Taylor of the MCUU stood up to the podium. His face was aged but still young. The vampire blood he'd inherited from his grandmother keeping his features smooth even as he moved into his 68th year of life.

Andy listened as he proclaimed that his time as their leader was over. He and his advisors were sure that the people within the MCUU would be happy with their new leader. His words were elegant, and his aura radiated a strong sense of power and trust. There was kindness, but there was also determination and firmness to him.

This aura didn't surprise Andy.

Andy had seen him in person several times before. He had been in Ohio to talk to her parents when she was a young child urging her parents to join the Union. Which hadn't seemed odd until this moment. Her parents weren't known for their promotion of their power. Why had he been to see them?

Andy shrugged, filing it away to think about later. But then as Andy thought more about the times she had seen President Taylor, the other instance had been at her college graduation. His son graduating in her class, she assumed.

Andy shook her head, scolding herself for losing sight of his speech, his  _final_  speech. When she heard his next words she wished, she'd paid more attention.

"It is time that I introduce to you, the most powerful magic folk of the century. She has…" Andy gasped, as did many others in the room.

It was a woman.

The men in the room seemed to deflate. Andy had to wonder why they would. It wasn't as if the next President hadn't already been informed they would be the ruler of the MCUU.

As dictated by the laws, representatives for all magical kind had to be the most powerful of all to be given leadership of the MCUU. The only reason they wouldn't be given the role was if they didn't fit in to the many little specifications required to be President. Mostly there had needed to be checks and balances of that rather open ended rule, as the magical creatures union had been wrought with civil wars and dictators that wished to rage war against the humans.

The many detailed specifications that had been put in place were like the fine print of a contract, typically overlooked. Andrea forgot most of the qualifications needed but she did know that the President of the MCUU worked along side the Presidents, Emperors, Chancellors, Kings, and Queens of the human world. It helped the two worlds co-exist as peacefully as they could manage.

"Yes, it is a woman. She is the strongest magical creature of this century. There is none that surpasses her power."

The room became abuzz with chatter and all Andy could do was stand against the wall and scowl. Those in the room needed to quiet down so President Taylor could finish the introduction.

Andy was ready to explode any moment. Her heart raced so fully against her chest she feared that she might die of a coronary. Her skin had begun to sizzle the moment she stepped back into the room. The aura of power emanating from each and every guest almost feeding her their energy. Energy she didn't need as she stood away from them. She wanted to be here when the ruler of the MCUU was revealed, but at the pace her heart and body were traveling, she wouldn't make it.

Especially now that she knew it was a woman. An image of a strong woman popped into her head uninvited. She shook it off. It wouldn't do to think about Miranda Priestly, her former boss, right now. Not when her body already craved magical release. The last thing she needed was to feel the desire of sexual release at the hands of her former employer.

"Miranda…" Andy growled low in her throat.

Just the thought of the woman alone made Andy's senses reach out towards the woman's power. For Miranda had power, magical power.

It had shocked Andy when she'd walked into the halls of  _Runway_  and stood before a woman that was of her own kind. A half-breed. Miranda was of vampire and witch blood, not her kind exactly, but her magical kind nonetheless.

Andy had wanted to laugh several times during her time at  _Runway_. Miranda Priestly was the fashion icon of the humans' world and was nothing more than a lower class magic folk here in this world. This magical world, the only world they shared now that she had left  _Runway_. Here, in this wonderful world of magic, Andy was the hierarchy and Miranda was the lowly assistant.

Not that Andy believed in such standards. She felt these standards were improbable and impossible to be met and sustained. For as long as the magical races mixed the lower or higher the power status would move.

It saddened her the way the two societies were based on social structures of power. The power of money and influence in the human world and the low or high level of physical/magical power here.

For the little actual magical power Miranda emitted she tripled it by the power of control she held over the humans. The raw energy of the power she wielded with her position at Runway made up for her lack of magical power. It had drawn Andy in. Made her dizzy with its potency. Had captivated her to unconsciousness once. For in Miranda, Andy found everything she'd been looking for and everything she couldn't have.

"Miranda…" Andy whispered again, and something whispered back, causing Andrea's eyes to widen as she peered into the crowd.

She was here!

In this crowd!

The reporter by day, powerful Wiccan by night, could sense Miranda's distinct aura among the crowd. Andrea stepped forward to delve into the crowd. She was eager to see the surprise in Miranda's eyes at seeing her among this crowd as she was sure Miranda had never known of her linage.

Her progress into the crowd was halted by the sound of her name being called out over the sound system.

"Andrea Sachs…"

Andy looked around her and felt her heart fall into the pit of her stomach.

"What!?" She nearly wailed as she met President Taylor's eyes. He was looking right at her, smiling from the stage.

Spirits! She should have been paying closer attention!

"Andrea…?" Andy felt her name being purred from the front left of the room and nearly fell to the ground.  _Miranda…_ Andy turned in Miranda's direction but couldn't see the woman, just her glowing silver aura. " _Andrea…_ "

Andy caught herself by pushing her palm towards the ground, making it seem as if she were standing on her own two feet even as she was hardly staying upright without the use of her powers. It was a trick she'd used dozens of times while in front of Miranda. Just the way the woman said her name made her swoon!

"I present to you, your new leader, Andrea Sachs! The strongest magical creature the world has ever come to know." There was clapping and astonished gasps. "...Prophesized by the Oracles themselves her rule will lead us into a new era."

Andy felt her head spin at all the commotion running within the crowd. Most skeptical about this  _Andrea Sachs'_ abilities and more eager to see what she looked like. There were cynical comments and many insults being issued in the minds of the crowd, so much so that Andrea flinched at them. For all those that were unconvinced there were those that were eager and supportive, they helped round out the edge of Andrea's growing anger.

"Andrea, if you'd please join me on the stage."

Andy closed her eyes and shook her head, no. No she would not join him on stage. Was he insane?!

This was not happening! She should have been told, notified by someone! For the Christ's sake she wasn't  _THAT_  hard to get a hold of!

"Andrea…" Andy shook her head once more and stepped away from the stage. Former President Taylor's eyes narrowing in on her as she did.

At this time, the people around her began to chatter and converse, speculate and murmur to the people next to them. Their eyes all locking onto her form as she stepped back through the parting crowd behind her. Andy watched with horror filled eyes as President Taylor transported from the stage nearly thirty feet away from her to the space directly in front of her. His hand still extended out to her for her to take.

By all the Spirits above and below Andy would not take that hand!

"Andrea…" President John Taylor gently spoke again. "Do not be afraid. This is your destiny. It is your birthright to lead us into the future. Your rule will lead our kind to new heights. Heights we've only ever fantasized about. Please…" He emphasized his hand again and Andy looked down at it before up into his green eyes.  _'Trust me,'_  he spoke through his mind but spoke aloud, "Take my hand."

Andy looked down at his hand before looking all around them. Every pair of eyes in the hall were locked onto her. There were only a few people speaking. The rest held their breath as they watched, transfixed by the scene playing out before them.

"I…" Andy shook her head. "…this is ridiculous!" Andy shouted as she took a step away from President Taylor. "How can  _I_ be the most power…" Andy felt a pit form in her stomach and turned to the side of the hall where she watched an archer appear from nowhere—a transporter—and take aim with a magically tipped bolt.

 _Well fuck_ , Andy thought. She pushed her hand against the thin air in President Taylor's direction, sending the President flying back into the crowd to protect him and hide him in the pile of people that had been surrounding them. Her other hand slipped under her extended arm and flicked her index and middle fingers to the side sending the archer's bow and arrows out of his/her reach. A prickling at the back of her neck alerted her of the next danger. Andy turned to the other side of the room.

A fully transformed werewolf rushed her and she threw her body backwards. Her feet still planted as she fell back as the werewolf skimmed past her and threw its claw out at her. She bent her back at an angle she hadn't been in since college and watched the razor sharp tips of the werewolf's claws cut pieces of her hair that hadn't fallen down in time. Andy growled low in her throat and let her back straighten as she eyed the werewolf. The large beast has crashed into four or five guests, knocking them over as their claws dug into the floor, sharpening them as they stopped, turned and charged at Andrea once again. As the werewolf attempted to come at her, Andrea threw her bent arms out inches from her body. Sending a surge of energy through the entire room, it knocked most over with its intensity and caused the werewolf to stumble to lay upon it's stomach on the floor in front of her.

"Enough!" She bellowed through the quiet hall.

Andrea focused her energy around the werewolf, the air constricting in a bubble that sealed the rebel inside. The werewolf in front of her began to de-transform, howling in pain at the forced transformation. By the time the werewolf was in her human form, the Presidents Guard had gathered her and the archer and bound them with magical-laced rope. The archer eyed Andy darkly. Andy realized the she-wolf would have been doing the same had she been conscious to do so. The archer spit at her.

"You'll be the end of us all. You're all so complacent to let this nobody rule. She will be the end of us. She'll destroy us all! Fools. You're all fools." The archer screamed into the night air before he and the unconscious werewolf were transported out of the hall to an undisclosed location.

Andy felt a new presence and turned, her eyes glowing a bright white hue as she met crystal blue eyes staring in awe at her.

"Miranda…" Andy knew her voice was rough and with a shake of her head, her eyes returned to their normal brown hue. She looked into Miranda's eyes and smiled.

Miranda remained quiet, barely able to keep her eyes on Andy as she looked between her former assistant and the fallen President that was making his way towards them.

President Taylor stood without assistance and moved through the air—his feet no longer touching the ground—back towards Andy. The room was quiet as those that had fallen, stood, their eyes turned to Andy, in shock and awe. The show of power hadn't been much, but the release of energy had left all spellbound at the amount of power held within this woman's small frame.

"Andrea…" Miranda whispered, and Andy shivered at the way Miranda said her name, the sound of it like the sweetest dessert.

"Miranda," Andy moved to put her hand out for Miranda to take, her eyes zeroing in on the silver haired beauty. Her body craved Miranda's touch. Just one touch and the Exchange would begin. Her eyes began to softly glow again as she looked at Miranda, her arm felt like lead as she tried to lift it up for Miranda to take. It wasn't until President Taylor spoke that she realized the former President was using his own telekinetic powers to keep her hand closer to her side and away from Miranda.

President Taylor looked between the two before moving forward. "Andrea," he said again stepping between the two women, his hand extending to the woman in front of him.

"President Taylor." Andrea answered as she met President Taylor's eyes, her heart pounding fervently against her chest.

President Taylor smiled as Andy placed her hand in his even as her eyes remained locked with Miranda's. "Madame President."

Andrea walked through the parted crowd towards the stage where the podium awaited her. But for just a moment she looked behind her and met Miranda's eyes and the shock and surprise had disappeared. In their wake was something Andy had always hoped she would see from Miranda. Pride. But more importantly love. Love for her, or her position, she didn't know. She'd wait to find out because right now she had a speech to give. Her first speech as the newly elected President of the Magical Creatures United Union delivered in such a fashion that even Miranda was left in further awe of her former assistant.

Andrea knew there was a reason she had come to this party tonight. She just wasn't sure which meant more to her, becoming President of the MCUU or having the chance to see Miranda and perhaps go through the Exchange with her. Andrea shivered as she took the stage and peered out upon her people, her eyes finding the cobalt blue of Miranda Priestly in the crowd instantly. Really, there was no question which Andrea was more excited about.

**THE END**


End file.
